The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy vehicles having spring drive mechanisms, and more particularly to a spring drive mechanism which is would by urging the vehicle on a surface in a reverse direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring driven toy vehicles have taken many forms with the conventional configuration generally including a key for winding the spring and a lever coupled to the vehicle for releasing the energy stored in the spring for propelling the vehicle over a surface. Due to the utilization of the key member, often times full enjoyment of the vehicle was not had by the child due to loss of the key used for winding the spring motor, and the relative difficulty in finding a replacement.
More recent toy vehicles utilizing spring motors have been developed utilizing complex mechanisms for enabling the spring motors to be wound by manually moving the vehicle in the reverse direction. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,529 entitled "Mechanical Motor Drive" issued to Clayton E. Wyrick on Dec. 5, 1939. In this device, release of the vehicle after a predetermined movement thereof in the reverse direction enables the vehicle to move forward under power of the spring motor, with the transmission parts being so constructed to permit free coasting at the termination or rundown of the energy output of the spring. Furthermore, in this particular toy, the parts are so constructed and arranged for winding the motor faster in the reverse direction than it unwinds when the vehicle is traveling in the forward direction. For this purpose, a shifting frame member within the chassis is employed as part of the transmission mechanism.
Another such toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,098 entitled "Toy Vehicle with Component for Storing Energy in Response to Motion in Opposite Direction" issued to Helmut Darda on Sept. 21, 1976. In the toy vehicle of this patent, certain "one way devices" are utilized with an elaborate gearing structure, the vehicle according to the invention being illustrated in several different embodiments. The parent application of this patent issued into U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,933 on May 28, 1974.
Another spring drive mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,029 issued to Darda on Oct. 11, 1977 entitled "Spring Drive Mechanism, particularly for Mobile Toys."
Another such toy vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,156 entitled "Toy Vehicle with Energy Storing Mechanism" issued Mar. 7, 1978 to Kiyoji Asano, the vehicle including a gearing mechanism activated by rotation of the axle in one direction to store energy in the spring with the release of the axle thereafter releasing the stored energy for propelling the vehicle. The gearing mechanism includes a ratchet mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy vehicle with a spring drive mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring powered toy vehicle drive mechanism which is compact and uncomplicated.